Velvet Boxes
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: "Just open the damned thing," Stella said, anticipating Shannon's reaction to the ring inside the velvet case. ShannonxStella ONESHOT


**_Inspired_ by HappyHereford's "Moments". HappyHereford created the prompts and I just made a short fic. Thanks for the letting me use the prompt. **

**Prompt: "Just open the damned thing," Stella said, anticipating Shannon's reaction to the ring inside the velvet case.**

**A/N: I'm not very good with the whole sappy romantic side of things so bear with me.**

* * *

Shannon woke the next morning with a smile on her face and a soft breeze flowed through their bedroom, making strands of her hair tickle her face and neck. She stretched and sat up, searching for Stella. Shannon could see her down the hallway or hear the ensuite shower running. The balcony door was open. Shannon wrapped the sheet around herself tightly and padded out onto the balcony, Stella down the far end looking out over the bay in the distance.

Shannon stared for a moment, her smile getting bigger with each second as her mind drifted back to the night before.

_They had just finished their third round of love making to celebrate their three year anniversary. Shannon was more than ready for round four and wasted no time in telling Stella. Both of their bodies slid together easily, covered in sweat from their sessions. Stella carefully balanced herself on her hands, leaning back to allow herself a moment to breathe and take in the sight before her._

"_I'm pretty sure the first floor heard that," giggled Stella._

"_And?"_

"_Shan, we live on the top floor of a fifteen story building."_

"_I know," replied Shannon, leaning in even closer._

"_Wait, hold on, hold on," she said, letting herself lean back just a bit._

"_Am I wearing you out?" she smirked._

"_Never!" argued Stella playfully, sitting up a little more. "I just want us to have a little bit more to celebrate. Hopefully," she muttered as an afterthought._

"_What are you talking about, babe?" asked Shannon, pulling the sheet around her slightly as Stella did the same and reached into the drawer of her bedside table. It was a moment before she fished out a small velvet box and presented it to Shannon._

_Stella's smile turned to one of nervousness as Shannon eyed the box in her hand and then looked at Stella. _

"_Is this what I think it is?" she asked. _'If it was,'_ she thought to herself , '_wow_'._

"_You'll have to find out," countered Stella._

"_Stel, you know I hate surprises."_

"_That's not what you said about your surprise birthday party."_

_Shannon huffed and twirled the small case in her hand._

"_Just open the damned thing," Stella said, anticipating Shannon's reaction to the ring inside the velvet case._

_Shannon tucked the edge of the sheet under her arm to have both hands free. She was more nervous than excited. As a girl she had dreamed of the day where her prince charming would get down on one knee after a romantic dinner and ask her to be his wife. And then she met Stella, and all of her dreams changed._

_Slowly, the older woman lifted the lid of the velvet case to eye a simple silver band with three small diamonds sitting perfectly across the top. She stopped breathing as she looked at her girlfriend._

_Stella visibly gulped and hope she wasn't making a mistake._

"_Shannon Elizabeth Henry," she started, sitting up straighter, leaning in closer. "Will you marry me?"_

_Stella's eyes were studying her entire face, her body language as she looked at the ring and then back to Stella for the umpteenth time in all of thirty seconds._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes?" asked Stella, her smile beginning to grow._

"_Yes, I'll marry you, Stella Dagostino."_

_Stella's smile was contagious as Shannon's cheeks began to hurt from smiling so widely. She watched as Stella took the case, removing the ring from the case and sliding it up Shannon's ring finger._

"_I love you," said Stella, her smile wasn't as large on her face but her eyes were glowing._

"_I love you too. Now let me show you just how much," said Shannon, pushing Stella back onto the bed._

Shannon reached the end of the balcony and wrapped her arms around Stella's shoulders, letting the younger woman, her fiancé, turn in her arms.

"Good morning, fiancé," smiled Stella.

"Good morning," muttered Shannon quietly, resting her forehead against Stella's.

"Oh my God. Have I rendered you speechless?" asked Stella.

Shannon nodded. "A little."

Suddenly, the corners of her mouth pulled back into a shit-eating grin and their lips were pressed together firmly. "I never thought you'd be the one to pop the question, to settle."

"Neither did I. Then I fell in love you with you," smiled Stella, tightening her grip around Shannon's waist walking her back towards the bedroom. "We're getting married."

They shared another kiss before falling back onto the bed.

The woman of her dreams had said yes to her marriage proposal.

She owed Josh fifty bucks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Shannon/Stella one shot by wicked-nachos-09 productions, produced with HappyHereford.**

**Was it too sappy? If there is such a thing**


End file.
